ナスサー沼沢クエスト/簡易リスト
クィロン基地 伝来（Handed Down） 　a nathsar stonebeak　を倒す 　a kunarkian tusker　を倒す 　a sabretooth scuffler　を倒す 　街道沿いに沢山いる 　次のクエストに続く Vihlにお使い頼まれて（Vihl's Errand） ' 　-148 -7 958 サシール・スパン 'クリスタルの森を世話する獣 ' 　-503 -23 223 付近でa crystal whisperer、a crysta tenderを倒す 'ヴェクサーは甦る？（Veksar Rising?） ' 　515, -108, 817 　469, -108, 787 　451 -101 767 　429 -101 788 　415 -114 673 　434 -108 686　等 '戦線の陰で（Behind the Lines） ' 　259 -20 1177付近で狩る '最高のつぼみを（Best of Buds） ' 　-571 -132 769付近で狩る '魚人の魔術（Fishy Magic） ' 　634 -145 631付近でa yha-lei hydromancerを倒す 'カエルよ、シチューを召し上がれ（Frog Stew） ' 　-803 -115 1488付近で狩る 　-243 -76 1402付近にある倒木の上などにに生えている小さなキノコを採集する '調教士の助手という職業（An Apprentice's Plea） ' 　-710 -142 1318付近で狩る 'いざ、オーメンズ・コールへ（To Omen's Call） ' 　スターターの左脇にある箱をクリック 　２０分以内に199,-60,-269で会話 オーメンズ・コール '魚だ！すばらしき魚だ！　（Fish, Glorious Fish!） ' 　158 -121 -125付近のschool of churnfishから釣る 釣りスキルが３５０必要 '豊作狩り　（Gathering Grains） ' 　-74 -54 -351付近で収集 '盗賊は殺しも厭わない　（Murderous Thugs） ' 　-177 -35 -372 付近で狩る 　次のクエストに続く '反則は故意のうえ　（Intentional Roughing） ' 　an exiled rilissian banditを倒す 　24 -96 -498で収集 　本はbanditのテント内にランダムPOPする模様　参考-24 -95 -408で発見 　次のクエストに続く '騎士団からのお呼び　（Calling in the Cavalry） ' 　-126 -70 193付近でアイテムを使う 　周辺で狩る 　小屋の中にいるThalin Trueguardへ報告 　次のクエストに続く '終わらせろ　（Finish It） ' 　23 -55 266の敵を倒す '秘密通信　（Hidden Communications） ' 　994 207 1337で会話 パセジッド・ウォッチ 'ディゾックの恩恵　（Favor of the Di'Zok） ' 　432 -100 870　付近のYha-lei族ならどれでもhitする模様 '湖は宝の山　（The Others） ' 　189,118,-171 '胃袋は牙を向く　（Toothy Maws） ' 　260 -20 1177　付近でa sabretooth scufflerを倒す 'スカウトはなぜ帰らないのか　（Scouting For Scouts） ' 　165 -63 994 　295 -46 1060 　421 -21 1191 　639 10 1292 　次のクエストに続く '謎のアドバイス　（Mystic Advice） ' 　1062 206 1369 　次のクエストに続く '朽鱗の治療法　（Scalerot Cure） ' 　436 -14 1262　付近で収集 　yha-lei系の敵を倒す 　倒れている４人のスカウトと再度話す 　次のクエストに続く '護りの血　（Warding Blood） ' 　292 24 1442 　174 20 1436 　100 18 1497 　47 16 1560 　-71 -37 1694 　-153 -32 1696 　次のクエストに続く '病の源　（The Source） ' 　-1440 -106 1788か-1633 -106 1679付近で狩る 　次のクエストに続く '''S'neuchiに死を　（Death to S'neuchi） ' 　-809 -116 344 '冒険の冒険による冒険のための冒険　（Advancing on the Advancers） ' 　-79 -34 1333付近で狩る 　次のクエストに続く 'リリスの士官たち　（Riliss Lieutenants） ' 　-171 -55 597 　-219 -33 64 　-342 7 -258 　-1119 41 -126 '最後の瞬間の大きな猶予　（Last Minute Reprieve） ' 　515 13 1512と-116 -39 1199周辺の捕虜を解放する '鋼の剣　（Blades of Steel） ' 　-569 -110 432周辺で収集 '影が指す先の兆し　（Cloudy and Future Danger） ' 　-511 -21 210付近で狩る '専念されたし、監視の目 ' 　クイロンプレーンからサジール大橋の街道沿いにいるA Bathezid's Watch vanguardと話す 　Bathezid's Watch vanguardのリポップは早いので数箇所を巡回するとよい。 　553,15,1430 　509,-1,1351 　437,-9,1403 　326,-16,1333 　205,-27,1287 　161,-36,1228 　92,-31,1288 　-18,-35,1319 　-85,-36,1366 　-257,-82,1415 　-221,-44,1163 　-367,-97,1417 　-350,-95,1488 リリスの檻・東 '逃亡者を捕まえろ　（Capture the Escapees） ' 　-1956 -6 806周辺にいるfreed krupp prisonerのHPを減らしてからアイテムを使う リリス 'タスカーはソコカーにあらず（Sokokarn't） ' 　-977 -100 529付近のyoung wild sokokarにアイテムを使って捕獲する 'ガードのポスト　（Guard Posts） ' 　510 13 1500 　-134 -39 1233 　-195 -8 -252 　-1351 2 -432 　-584 -36 -324 　-222 31 -1127 'この指とまれ、タスカーよ！　（Round Up） ' 　-84 -28 1293周辺にいるa kunarkian tuskerをアイテムで捕まえて連れて帰り-910 45 -258のオブジェをクリックする 　サイが見えなくてもクリックすればヒット '3度目のコカトリス　（Thrice the 'Trice） ' 　-145 -39 1278付近でa nathsar stonebealを倒す 'リリスの消費者事情 その１（Prowler Pelts） ' 　-1019 -33 -401付近で狩る 　次のクエストに続く 'リリスの消費者事情 その２（Sabertooth Fangs） ' 　-108 -31 1278付近で狩る 　次のクエストに続く 'リリスの消費者事情 その３（Feathers and Feets） ' 　-108 -31 1278付近で狩る 　次のクエストに続く 'リリスの消費者事情 その４（Sarnshak Baubles） ' 　-933 -52 -490 　次のクエストに続く 'リリスの消費者事情 その５（Brute Shag） ' 　-1157 8 101付近で狩る '商売敵の上を行け！ その１（Superior Prowler Pelts） ' 　-1019 -33 -401付近で狩る 　次のクエストに続く '商売敵の上を行け！ その２（Superior Sabertooth Fangs） ' 　-108 -31 1278付近で狩る 　次のクエストに続く '商売敵の上を行け！ その３（Superior Feathers and Feets） ' 　-108 -31 1278付近で狩る 　次のクエストに続く '商売敵の上を行け！ その４（Superior Sarnshak Baubles） ' 　-990 -131 -742付近で狩る 　次のクエストに続く '商売敵の上を行け！ その５（Superior Brute Shag） ' 　-1157 8 101付近で狩る 'サーンシャクたち（The Sarnshak） ' 　-743 -63 -513付近でsarnshak sentryを倒す 　次のクエストに続く 'サーンシャクの破壊工作者（Sarnshak Saboteur） ' 　-667 -119 -877で会話 　次のクエストに続く '反旗を翻すサーンシャク（The Sarnshak Rebellion） ' 　-990 -141 -779付近のsarnshakを倒す 　-1071 -137 -765にいるchilkrai d'vourkを倒す 'サーナクは侵害する　（Sarnak Interlopers） ' 　-652 -121 674付近でbathezid subverterを倒す 　次のクエストに続く 'リリスの檻へ　（To the Pens） ' 　-721 -145 685で会話 　次のクエストに続く '眠りの薬（Sleeping Pills） ' 　-785 -114 542や-1100 -111 603付近で収集 　a nathsarian frog-biterを倒す 　次のクエストに続く '眠れ、リリスの囚人よ ' 　-763 -145 678のfroglok captiveにアイテムを使い、倒れるのを待って拾う 　-790 49 -246で会話 　次のクエストに続く '不作法な提案（An Indecent Proposal） ' 　-626 62 -84で会話 　奥にいるFroglok batterを倒す（＾ヒロイックｘ３　ソロではきついか） 　次のクエストに続く '和解の配達（Conciliatory Delivery） ' 　-714 60 -89で会話 'ゴブリン同士 ' 　-560 -202 -1314で会話 　ドローガン難民キャンプでのクエストを消化しファクションを上げる　（ファクションが1万以上必要） 'ベリネの秩序(Burynai Order) ' 　-1436 -280 -1152で会話 　隣にいる商人から「封印された岩のケース」を買う、ファクションが3万以上必要なのでクエストをこなして上げる（未確認） ドローガン難民キャンプ '''ゴブリンの復習（Goblin Revenge）-601 -203 -1302の壁に掛けられているメモを読むと開始 　thazoluを倒す　-1446 -363 -2006付近にいる（１時間POP？） ウロコなウルフ（Scaley Wolfies） ' 　-1245 -339 -1586付近でa scaled hunterを倒す 'クリスタル・マウンテン（Crystal Mountain） ' 　大きな岩の周辺で見つかる 　-2116 -315 -1547 　-2190 -314 -1626 　-2139 -317 -1718 　-2133 -313 -1808 　-2074 -321 -1804等 'サソリ（Scor-peons） ' 　-1972 -356 -1403付近でa boneclaw pincherを倒す '''Glazidの小さなビッグバン（Little Big Bang） ' 　-996 -323 -1422付近の大きな岩の周辺にあるdeposit of pi'ter sahltから収集 'Glazidの中ほどビッグバン（Mediumer Bang） ' 　-1939 -375 -1521付近にいるa bonedigger harvesterにアイテムを使い動きを止め、右クリックして回収する 'スマッシュな道具（Smashing Tools） ' 　-464 -5 -1548周辺やさらに奥にいる、a nurgan tinkermasherとa nurgan metalshaperを倒す 　次のクエストに続く '危険な掃除（Hazardous Cleanup） ' 　-464 -5 -1548周辺やさらに奥で収集、地面に埋まっている車輪のような物 　次のクエストに続く 'ファーナル・マシーン（Fernal Machines） ' 　-299 53 -1961の洞窟の奥でa broken nugan machineのそばにいるa nugan minegineerを倒す 　するとa broken nugan machineがＭＯＢ化するので破壊する 　a nugan minegineerを遠くまでＰＵＬＬして倒すとＭＯＢ化しないらしい（未確認） 　次のクエストに続く '発明合戦のゆくえ（The Inventor's Invention） ' 　上記洞窟の奥、6 39 -2172にいるshamachanic grizzikを倒す 　shamachanic grizzikの背後にあるオブジェをクリックする ベリーウンパーの穴ぐら '宝玉を食え（Gobbling Gems） ' 　-299 53 -1961の洞窟でa nurgan minediggerを倒して鍵を手に入れる 　洞窟の奥にある箱をクリックする 'ベリネは光ものが好き（Let's Make a Steal） ' 　下記の場所で収集 　141 -113 -212 　154 -117 -185 　96 -109 -331 　187 -128 -338 　222 -129 -283 　178 -126 -233 　173 -126 -143 　203 -133 -143 　209 -134 -171 　240 -140 -218 'Snoutsの快適インテリア（Tokens for Snouts） ' 　下記の場所で収集 　バセジット監視台 995 207 1232 　オーメンズコール 以下のいずれか( 175, -119, -163 ), ( 189, -118, -187 ), ( 228, -60, -247 ), ( 244, -61, -234 ) 　サシール・スパン -205 -8 935 ソコカーポストの東向かいの小屋の中 　ドローガン難民キャンプ -592 -203 -1337 　リリス -862 45 -246 　リリスの檻・西 -736 -145 674 '''ベリーウンパーの収穫 （The Bellywhumper Harvest） 　（リピート可能）''' ' 　-1831, -365, -1484 　-1922, -376, -1559 　-1822, -375, -1657 　-1697, -368, -1750 　-1627, -366, -1819 　-1576, -367, -1837 　などでrocksnakeまたはboneshroomを6匹/個前後採取 '値切り王者（Haggler's Dozen） ' 　1016 207 1237で会話 　次のクエストに続く 'ヤツらのものは、オレのもの（What's Theirs is Mine） ' 　-1907 -370 -1409周辺でbonediggerを倒す 　次のクエストに続く 'ベリネと過去の物語（Unbury the Past） ' 　下記の場所で収集 　-66 27 -1197 　-77 31 -1069 　74 22 -1159 　152 23 -1163 　341 18 -1501 　274 19 -1419 　193 20 -1291 　132 19 -1285 　次のクエストに続く 'バロンへの貢ぎ物（Tribute to the Baron） ' 　-1931 -372 -1929から登り-1782 -280 -1829でアイテムを使う 　次のクエストに続く '答えは彼女が知っている（She Has The Answer） ' 　-780 49 -222で会話 　次のクエストに続く 'ジャングルへようこそ（Welcome to the Jungle） ' 　クンツァー・ジャングルの735 37 -143で会話 その他 '''Froak語を覚えるクエスト ' 　「クナーク：不思議な緑の大冊」コレクションを集める 　　１ページ　-2092 -13 1036 　　２ページ　-2571 -83 1385 　　４ページ　-2398 -34 1565 　　６ページ　-2118 -31 1580 　　８ページ　32 -66 -302 　　９ページ　-91 -65 -214 　　１１ページ　155 -117 -213 　　１５ページ　145 -117 153 　報酬の本を読むと「解放されたフロッグロックを探せ」が始まる 　-622 -22 1725で会話すると「気難しいフロッグロック」が始まる 　　下記の場所で収集 　　223 -60 -285 　　198 -60 -283 　　205 -60 -268 　　217 -60 -282 'サジリアン語を覚えるクエスト ' 　「クナーク：不思議な黒い大冊」コレクションを集める 　　１ページ　-121 41 -965 　　２ページ　15 39 -1036 　　３ページ　-44 43 -1250 　　４ページ　-106 47 -1220 　　５ページ　-1226 -299 -1277 　　８ページ　-1173 -320 -1539 　　９ページ　427 -101 776 　　１２ページ、406 -108 740 　報酬の本を読むと「Sethis Kaiを探す」が始まる 　-197 -7 1020で会話すると「Sethisに羽を」が始まる 　　コカトリスを倒す '醜い報酬（An Ugly Bounty）'KPの「コインの為なら」からの連続クエ 　503 13 1512のメモを読むとスタート 　507 44 1502で会話 　1008 207 1233で会話 　471 -115 569でmurgurglを倒す（７２分POP？） 　459 -108 710周辺のHypnoglobを倒す（１５分POP?） 　Threekoと会話する 　1008 207 1233で会話 　507 44 1502で会話 　トーシス・トン　-1428 -118 1574の”鱗”というワニを倒す（当方確認時のway及び名称）英名はScales 　　また上記wayの他に1251, -135, 1371や-1515, -114, 1632での目撃情報もある。周辺の池のどこかにPOPするのかもしれない 　　POP間隔も１時間とも２時間とも情報があり定かでない 　ダルニアの王冠　-992 -203 -968で収集 　テラズ・トン　368 19 -1506で収集 　ヴェクサー・グラン　104 48 -2164のBisbing the Fuzzyを倒す（７２分POP？) 　ダナック・グラン　-874 -292 -1901で収集 　イク・グラン　-1435 -371 -1488で収集 　507 44 1502で会話 　1008 207 1233で会話 　-1931 -371 -1932のshambling skeletonに話しかけると襲ってくるので倒す 　坂を上っていくと敵がいるので倒す 　1008 207 1233で会話 　923 207 1260で会話